


Silence

by Red_W0lf



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Gay Josh Dun, Gay Tyler Joseph, Hurt/Comfort, Josh Dun is a Sweetheart, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_W0lf/pseuds/Red_W0lf
Summary: Tyler has an anxiety attack. The silence suffocates him and where the fuck is Josh?





	Silence

Tyler laid there wide awake. He couldn't tell what it was that let him suddenly feel the heavy blanket over him but there he was, hands sweaty and shaking, clawed into the sheets. Maybe it has been another nightmare. He didn't dare to open his eyes, too afraid to see anything but darkness. He breathed deeply a couple times and calmed down slowly. Eventually his mind went fussy and he felt himself drifting into sleep again.

Then he realized that he couldn't hear anything. Not a single sound. Neither the ticking of the old heater nor the alarm clock. Neither the soft creaking of the wooden floor nor Josh's soothing snoring.

Tyler tried to grope for Josh's hand. But he wasn't able to move his arm. He felt like he was floating above the ground but at the same time pressed down by an incredible heavy weight all over his body. It felt like he would fall endlessly without a parachute, without any chance to survive, not knowing when he would hit the ground. His mind told him that all this wasn't real, nonetheless it felt like it was.

Now that he wanted to open his eyes, he couldn't. He felt his throat vibrate. He couldn't hear it but he thought it might have been a whimper escaping his throat. He hoped it was, so Josh would hear him and save him from the silence. Tyler prayed that something, no matter what, would touch him to tear him out of this nightmare. Unfortunately it didn't feel like a nightmare at all. Rather like reality trying to crush him.

Tyler had fought many demons and mostly won always with Josh's help. So he knew he had to calm down. Freaking out was not quite helpful especially when he couldn't move. But where the hell was Josh. Of course Tyler remembered the evening before they both had gone to sleep.

They had cooked pasta together or at least tried to do so. After Josh had burned the sauce the third time and it had been almost 10 pm, they finally sat down on the couch in the living room with non-homemade pasta but with delicious chinese take-away. Fed up and far too tired for more than just a few sloopy but heated kisses, they had gone to bed. Tyler snuggled close to Josh, with his head on his chest and with Josh's skillful fingers massaging his scalp, he had drifted into sleep within seconds. Josh had certainly been with him so where the hell was he now?

Tyler cursed internally and apologized immediately afterwards to whoever was out there and maybe able to hear him by some freaky mental skills. Of course he didn't want to leave a bad first impression. But no one answered his thoughts. Slowly he gave up. How should he show that he needed help when he wasn't able to move an inch or hear a single sound.

The silence became unbearable. Tyler realized that he was able to hear the silence. He didn't know that this was even possible. It sounded like a high pitched ring that filled his entire brain and made his bones vibrate. It felt like his eyes were about to pop out of their holes. He took a very deep breath, at least he was able to breathe, lucky him, and tried to scream.

Suddenly he felt a stinging pain on his left cheek. He realized through closed eyes that his surroundings seemed quite brighter. Slowly he came back to his senses. He could feel the mattresd under him which obviously meant that he wasn't floating in the air anymore although he had the feeling that actually he had never done that. He noticed that finally he was able to move and opened his eyes just to see a very concerned Josh hovering above him. Tyler touched his burning cheek.

"Did you hit me" he asked in unbelief.   
"I...I'm sorry. So sorry" Josh managed to stutter. "You've screamed like crazy. And you didn't move when I shouted at you. You didn't open your eyes. I...I thought you were in pain. I shook you but you didn't react. It was like you weren't in your body anymore. I didn't know what to do else so I hit you. I really freaked out. I'm sorry Ty."   
Josh looked horrible. Pale with wide, anxious eyes he stared at Tyler.

"Ohh" Tyler answered. "So you heard me. I don't know how it happened. Something woke me up and then silence took over control. I suddenly wasn't able to move anymore and all I could hear was silence. It was creepy. Thanks Joshie for waking me up. I think I couldn't stand it much longer. I'm so glad you're here." Tyler crawled over to Josh and clinched onto him. His nose buried in Josh's neck, Tyler breathed in his smell that made him feel like home.

"I will always be there" Josh murmured and pressed Tyler to him. "You know I cleaned up the mess we made in the kitchen. I shouldn't have left you alone. I hate those fucking panic attacks."

"The mess you made in the kitchen and don't curse" Tyler muttured visibly tired. "Next times you wake me up, okay baby."

"Sure I will" Josh chuckled, leaned back and placed a soft kiss on Tyler's nose. Tyler smiled contentedly.  
"Come back to sleep?" Josh asked. "Mmmhh wanna cuddle" Tyler managed to say with sleepy eyes. Josh lay back on the bed, pulled Tyler with him and hugged him from behind drewing him closer to his chest. Tyler sighed satisfied and Josh's heart nearly burst full of love for Tyler. He whispered sweet nothings into his ear until his boyfriend drifted into a restful sleep, knowing that Josh was with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys  
> Finally I managed to get an ao3 account  
> I think I know someone who is happy about it, or at least I hope so  
> Btw I love you   
> This is my second fanfiction and English isn't my first language so please don't be too strict with me   
> Comments and constrictive criticism are highly appreciated   
> Thanks


End file.
